


Shiver

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Car Accidents, Castiel Topping From the Bottom (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Communication, Getting Back Together, Lack of Communication, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Snowed In, Top/Bottom Versatile Castiel/Dean Winchester, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: "I can't find my most recent journal." He looked over his shoulder and stared at his brother. "You haven't seen it, have you?""Nope." Sam took a sip of his coffee and watched as Dean got back up and crossed over to his backpack. "I get the feeling you already went through that."Dean dropped his bag on the bed. "I did, but it doesn't hurt to check again." He hastily unzipped it and dumped out the contents. Dean rummaged through the books, hoping that his journal was in between, and let out a loud harrumph when it wasn't."Dean, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but where was the last place you know you saw it?""I wouldn't leave it there. I grabbed the most important things and left." Dean shook his head vehemently."Are you sure?" Sam's face started to crinkle up in an 'I told you so' expression. "Did you really get everything before you ran and asked to crash with your baby brother and his wife?"Dean glared at Sam. "I don't want to go back. It can't be there."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 23
Kudos: 294
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, it's Monday in my part of the world. So that means it's Storytime! This month (At least for the 25 Days of Christmas) I'm doing something special. I'm also taking part in NotFunnyDean's SPN Advent Calendar 2019 Challenge. So each Monday, I'll be writing a prompt based on his Calendar. Today was Blizzard. I wonder what's going to happen to Dean and Cas...
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

"Where the hell did I put it?" Dean pulled several books off the shelf in his room. "Dammit, Dean. Think." He flipped through the books he pulled down; despite knowing by their spines, they weren't what he was looking for. Dean hastily shoved them back on the shelf and crossed to his nightstand. He pulled open the drawers one by one and tore them apart.

Dean plopped down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Where the hell is my journal?"

"Missing something?" Sam knocked on the doorframe and startled Dean. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You're just so loud, even Eileen can hear you." Sam smirked at his own joke.

"I can't find my most recent journal." He looked over his shoulder and stared at his brother. "You haven't seen it, have you?"

"Nope." Sam took a sip of his coffee and watched as Dean got back up and crossed over to his backpack. "I get the feeling you already went through that."

Dean dropped his bag on the bed. "I did, but it doesn't hurt to check again." He hastily unzipped it and dumped out the contents. Dean rummaged through the books, hoping that his journal was in between, and let out a loud harrumph when it wasn't.

"Dean, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but where was the last place you know you saw it?"

"I wouldn't leave it there. I grabbed the most important things and left." Dean shook his head vehemently.

"Are you sure?" Sam's face started to crinkle up in an 'I told you so' expression. "Did you really get everything before you ran and asked to crash with your baby brother and his wife?"

Dean glared at Sam. "I don't want to go back. It can't be there."

"That's not the way it works, Dean." Sam shrugged. "You're going to have to talk to him eventually anyway. It's not like you won't see him around. Eileen and I aren't giving up our friendship with him just because your head is so far up your ass."

"Well, I'm not ready." Dean paused for a second and put on his best puppy dog look, hoping it would work on Sam. "I mean, if you're such good friends with him, you'd go over and drop in, see how he's doing. See if he has my journal. Wouldn't you?"

Sam laughed. "Maybe. But you and I both know it's about to snow." Sam pointed at the window and with a flick of his wrist, made the blinds go up. "I'm not going to get caught driving in whatever that's going to drop on us."

"You don't understand, I need it. The last spell I was working on is in there."

"I'm not going. You want it that bad. You can go get it." Sam took another drink of his coffee. "I recommend after the storm, though." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Dean on his own again.

"Stupid Sammy. Practically raised you, and you won't do this small favor for me." Dean grumbled.

Dean looked at the tome open on the desk in his borrowed room. He was so close to completing the spell, but he needed the last few things he had figured out and written down in his journal. Dean knew he could do this, he could get make the drive, explain what he needed, grab the journal, say he couldn't stay to talk because of the storm, and then bolt.

He took a moment to center himself and let his powers connect with the storm outside. Feeling the wind and the temperature, Dean figured he had about 30 minutes to get to Cas - Castiel's - Cabin and get back on the road home.

Dean grabbed his jacket and ran down the stairs to the front door. "I'll be back in a bit!" He shouted over his shoulder, rushing out the door before Sam could yell back what a horrible mistake he was making.

He slid into the driver seat of his beloved Impala and quickly got her started. Dean still holding on to the belief that he could get to Cas - Castiel's - and back before the storm was in full rage. Dean pulled his Baby out of the driveway and pointed her towards the cabin they used to share.

Dean pushed in Led Zeppelin's IV cassette, and Black Dog poured out of his speakers. He paid attention to his breathing and tried to keep himself calm. It had been a month since Dean left Cas - Castiel - and he didn't want to appear like he's missed him. Because he hadn't. Not at all.

The drive, as much as Dean didn't want to make it, was comforting and familiar. He followed this path the many times he visited his brother while living in the cabin. Dean swallowed hard. The cabin had been home.

As Dean drove Baby over the hill crest that marked the halfway point between Sam's and the Cabin, the sky darkened into an angrier grey. Dean muttered a spell of reverence to Mother Nature, asking her to give him just a little more time, to hold the snow back just a little longer.

However, Mother Nature had a different plan. Within a few minutes, the sky started sifting down the snow like confectioner's sugar on a funnel cake. "Shit." Dean flipped on Baby's wipers and gripped the wheel tighter.

After another 10 minutes of driving, and the snow starting to stick dangerously to the road, Dean turned off onto the path that would take him back to Cas - Castiel's, dammit - cabin. He slowed down, knowing the dangerous curves and turns would be harder to navigate, especially on a colder, less traversed road.

Dean could sense the cabin as he got closer, and he took another deep breath, hoping to steady and steel his nerves. What he didn't expect, was the deer that bounded across the road in front of him. Dean slammed on the breaks, locking up the wheels of the Impala and causing it to spin. 

The snow on the ground helped the momentum to continue. Dean, unable to correct the direction of the car, barely got out a spell of protection before the driver's side door, smashed into one of the large oak trees that lined the road.

Dean didn't know how much time had passed. He faded in and out of consciousness, having hit his head hard against the window. Dean swore that he heard Cas' deep, warm voice calling to him and Cas' strong, muscular arms wrapping around him. But that could only be a dream, Dean knew, as he passed out again, falling into a deep, dark sleep.

The next morning, Dean woke up peaceful and content. His head was pounding, but he couldn't help feeling safe and warm, and his lips curled into a soft smile. Dean snuggled down deeper into the bed, feeling the soft fur of the blanket on top of him.

Dean snapped his eyes open, flinching at the muted sunlight spilling over his face. His blanket didn't have fur. "Fuck." Dean muttered, running his hand down his face and finding a poultice covering his left temple. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and immediately felt the need to puke. The room was spinning. But even with the uneven movement, Dean knew he wasn't at Sam's. He was in Cas - Castiel's - bed.

He fought back the tears he felt building and moved to the edge of the bed to try and get up.

"What, exactly, do you think you're doing?" Castiel was standing in the doorway of the cabin, several logs in his hand. "Lay back down. You're in no state to be moving."

Dean stared in disbelief as he watched the beautiful brunette walk over to the oven and drop the wood in the holder next to it. "What happened?"

"Your dumbass thought it would be a good idea to drive in a blizzard. That's what happened." Castiel opened the oven and threw a log in. "Lay. Back. Down."

"Shit. Sammy..." Dean started to pat down his chest when he finally realized he was shirtless. He pulled the blanket back to find himself in a pair of Castiel's sweatpants. "Cas..tiel, do you have my phone?" Dean grimaced, trying to not let the use of his nickname for the man be noticed.

"It's charging. I already called Sam, and I would hit you upside the head for him if it weren't already injured." Castiel finished poking at the wood in the stove. "Are you going to make me yell at you?"

Dean frowned and shook his head, causing him to wince. "Sorry." Dean held his head and laid back down. "I came out because I thought I could beat the storm."

"You and Sam are primal witches. You two can read the damn weather. You know better." Castiel crossed over to the bed and checked the bandage on Dean's head. "That'll hold for a little while longer. Go back to sleep. I'll check it when you wake up again."

"Just tell me you don't want to talk to me, and I'll shut up." Dean frowned and rolled over, his face to the wall. He listened as Castiel worked around the cabin, finally dozing back off to sleep to the sound of Castiel's humming.

…

The last thing Cas had expected was Dean back in their - his - bed. Granted, it wasn't the way it was before that fateful day a month before when Dean froze up at the sight of Cas weaving handfasting ropes. The ropes that still sat in the corner of his workbench; painful to see, but too loved to get rid of. Cas had planned to present them to Dean, to ask him to be bound together for the rest of their lives, but the thought had terrified Dean.

Cas sat at his workbench and stared at the ropes instead of the balm in front of him. The ropes were finished, Cas had tried to use his weaving of them to get over Dean's leaving, but they would never be used. Over the past month, he often thought of selling them or giving them to someone else, but the idea of parting with them ended up hurting too much.

Dean let out a deep moan in his sleep, and Cas slid off of his stool and walked over to the bed. While Sam and Dean had force-based magic that ran through their bloodline, Cas' family had been mostly of the healing variety. He ran his hand just over Dean's head, checking to see if the swelling from his injury had gone down. If Cas guessed correctly, which he usually did when it came to Dean, Dean had thought quickly enough to cast some sort of protection spell to keep himself from coming to too much harm.

"Cas?" Dean whimpered.

Cas allowed himself to run his fingers through Dean's hair, as painful as it was and whispered several words of cool healing. Cas smiled sadly as Dean hummed in contentment, knowing that if Dean had been awake, he would have flinched from his touch instead.

As Cas continued to check on the rest of Dean's contusions and cuts, he found it harder to breathe, harder to keep his hands off of Dean. Cas wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed Dean terribly. He barely left their cabin, he only ate when he remembered. He pined for Dean in an unhealthy way.

He backed off and walked over to the workbench, leaning against it briefly before climbing back onto his stool. Cas looked at the ropes before grabbing them and shoving them into a drawer that contained scraps and cast away pieces that could be reused. Fate was being a cruel mistress and slowly ripping Cas' heart out.

"Castiel?" Cas closed in on himself at the use of his full name. "Am I allowed to get up to get a drink of water?"

"I'll get it, Dean." Cas swallowed and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "You have a, um..." He hopped back down off of the stool and crossed to the kitchen. "You have a pretty bad concussion there."

"Sorry."

Cas grabbed Dean's favorite cup, something he may have been using for himself, and fixed him some water out of the sink. "What did you think you were doing?" 

"I realized that there was something I needed here. I had left it behind by accident." Dean pushed himself slowly into a sitting position again, this time not wincing or cringing from pain. "I know Sam had warned me about the storm, but I figured I had enough time to get here and back."

"That's it?" Cas tried his damnedest to not shove the cup at Dean. "You were just going to show up after a month to grab something you left behind?"

Dean blushed. "Yeah, I guess that doesn't sound all that good."

"No, it really doesn't." Cas crossed over to the bookshelf and grabbed a green-covered book. He held it in his hands, softly tracing down the cover with his fingers, before turning around and bringing it to Dean. "Sam told me you were looking for that."

"You didn't throw it out." Dean sighed in what sounded like to relief to Cas, twisting the knife in his heart deeper. "Thanks, uh, Castiel."

Cas tried to not let his name hurt him so deeply, and quickly changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"The head's feeling better." Dean pointed at it. "I appreciate your handiwork."

"Are you sore? Stiff?"

"I'll be out of your hair in an hour or so, just need to get my bearings," Dean replied coldly.

Cas flicked his wrist at the curtains, causing them to open, and causing Dean to cringe back from the extra light. "First off, that's not what I meant. Second, you're not going anywhere."

Dean looked out the window. "Fuckin' A."

"Yeah, you drove out in a blizzard, Dean." Cas shook his head. "Lay back down, read your journal, count the rings in the wood grain, I don't care. But you're stuck here." Cas walked over to the kitchen and started grabbing out a cutting board, entirely ending the conversation.

…

Dean knew a dismissal when he heard one. Hearing it from Cas - Castiel - stung harsher than anyone that he had heard previously. Dean cautiously rolled on his side and stared out the window, watching the snow blanket the landscape outside the cabin.

A year prior, Dean would have been snuggled up warm under the blankets with Cas, each of them with a mug of a warm drink, watching a similar scene unfold. He thought of the warmth of Cas' arm around him, the softness of Cas' kisses along his shoulder, and for a brief, fleeting moment, he thought of the mugs being put aside so they could share their love and passion for one another.

Dean wiped away a tear and sat back up. "I'm sorry, Cas." The cabin went quiet, the stillness from Cas audible and tangible. "I know I'm the last person you wanted to see, the last person you wanted to be stuck with." Dean held his breath, waiting to be yelled at or cursed at.

"What went wrong?" Cas asked, too soft, too broken for the strong, beautiful witch. "Where did I mess up?"

Dean's heart broke all over again. How could Cas think that Dean leaving was his fault? Before he could speak, Cas spoke up again.

"I know you don't want to be here with me." The sound of the knife chopping started back up. "Once the snow stops, I'll go see about clearing out a path to the Impala. She didn't look like she got too damaged."

Dean suddenly realized why he was injured. "I guess I cast my protection spell on her instead of myself in my haste."

"It happens." Cas sighed heavily. "You need anything else?"

"No, uh... I just need a change of scenery." Dean crawled to the other side of the bed and slowly climbed down off of it before walking to the sofa under Cas' careful eye.

Dean curled up, his journal in hand, and pulled one of the blankets that lived on the back of the sofa over himself. While his view of Cas was more obscured, Dean was closer to him and felt safer despite knowing he had no right.

He watched as Cas moved around the kitchen, prepping the ingredients and throwing them into a pot he had procured. Dean, for as much as he enjoyed watching Cas, knew he should have stayed at Sam's. Should have stuck to his guns and made Sam drive out here. 

Being near Cas felt right; it always had. From their first meeting, even to the moments before storming out of the cabin, Dean knew that Cas was it for him. And he knew that by leaving that night, he would never have that feeling with someone else again.

Dean forced himself to look away from Cas and opened up the journal he had left behind in haste. He flipped through the pages slowly, feeling the familiar magic of his inscribed runes rush against his skin. As he read over each page, Dean started noticing unfamiliar smudges and stains on the pages. He ran his finger over it, using his magic to detect what he already knew.

They were tearstains.

"Dinner's ready," Cas stated as he walked over to Dean with a bowl. "It's not much, but it should be filling."

Dean slammed the journal shut, and offered a soft smile to Cas. "Thank you. I mean it." Before Cas could protest, Dean continued. "You didn't have to do this. You could have kicked me back out in the storm, and it's the least I would have deserved. So, yeah. Thank you."

Cas nodded before heading back to the kitchen.

Dean continued to watch as Cas crossed over to his workbench, which used to be their workbench, and ate his dinner. How many nights had they sat there, side by side, planning, talking, just enjoying each other's company?

Cas pushed his bowl to the side, the scraping along the table catching Dean's attention. There was no way Cas had eaten his food that quickly. Dean sat up straighter and watched as Cas started pulling ingredients out of his jars and drawers.

Dean stood up quietly and set his bowl on the kitchen counter before walking back over to the workbench. He stole a quick glance at Cas' bowl and confirmed his suspicions. It looked like it had barely been touched.

"Need some help, Cas?" Dean asked quietly, but still causing Cas to startle.

"You don't have to." Cas shook his head. "You should probably rest some more."

"Let me help. I'll go stir crazier if you make me get back in bed, and I do remember how to help you with your balms."

Cas' shoulders fell slightly, and he nodded before sliding over a pestle and mortar to Dean.

"Which one we making?" Dean lifted the mortar and took a sniff. "Peppermint, Jojoba, and..." Dean took another sniff. "What's that last thing?"

"Vestia," Cas replied softly.

"A nightshade. Something anti-inflammatory." Dean looked at Cas for confirmation. "Right?"

Cas nodded as he mixed the beeswax for the balm base. "Missouri's arthritis is acting up again." Cas went quiet again and doled out a scoop of the balm base into a container. 

Dean continued grinding the ingredients together and stopped once he saw a slick forming in the mortar. "It's ready, Cas." He slid the mixture over and watched as Cas expertly combined the rest of the ingredients. 

"Can you grab a piece of fabric out of the–" Cas suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Wait. I got it."

"It's ok, Cas. Unless you moved them, I know where you keep your fabric scraps for wrapping. It's for Missouri, so pur–" Dean opened the drawer and realized why Cas didn't want him to open it. "ple?" Dean pulled out the handfasting ropes instead of the fabric.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't think you'd go in there, and I..." Cas hung his head, unable to finish his thought.

Dean laid the ropes on the counter and traced his fingers along them. "You're not the one who needs to apologize." Dean leaned against the workbench. "I'm the one who screwed up. I'm the one who messed up the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"We'd been together for years, Cas. I figured that meant you knew I was committed to you. I mean, shit, we were practically an old married couple." Dean rested his forehead in his palms before nodding his head to run his fingers back and forth through his hair. "I've never felt what I feel for you for anyone. And that scares the shit out of me. And when I came home and saw you working on these..." Dean shook his head.

"What, Dean? What did I do that made you run? Was it those? Was it wanting to be bound to you?"

"I'm nothing, Cas. I'm halfwit witch who can't do anything right." A tear slid down Dean's cheek. "My father's words came back to haunt me, I'm not cut out for this life, I'm not cut out for being a husband, I'm not good enough to be a father. And I will always let you down."

"Dean." Cas turned on the stool and reached for Dean, who pulled back at his touch.

"Dammit, Cas. I never stopped loving you or wanting to be with you. I'm sorry for screwing everything up like I do." Dean took one last glance at the ropes. "I'll be out of your hair as soon as it stops snowing. I can't hurt you anymore."

"Dean..." Cas called as Dean moved back to the sofa and wrapped the blanket around himself. Dean heard Cas hop off of his stool and cross to the sofa. "Can I join you?"

Dean shrugged, his back facing Cas.

"Let me speak, please?" Cas waited a moment and sat down. "I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't hurt when you left. But you left without explanation, you left without even saying goodbye." Cas sniffled. "You wouldn't talk to me. I had to find out from Sam that you were safe.

"All I could think was that I had done something wrong, that I had ruined us." Cas paused again. "I didn't want you to leave. I should have chased after you, I should have come to Sam's. But I didn't know why you left, I thought I scared you off."

Dean shook his head. "Was never you, Cas, and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

"Can I hold you?" Cas' voice dropped to a whisper. "Please?"

Dean hesitated but leaned back into Cas' arms, letting out a breath he didn't know he had taken.

"I missed this, Dean. I haven't been able to sleep or eat. I've been losing my focus with my magic."

Dean looked back over his shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you again. Part of me feels like I should just disappear completely. Let you forget all about me."

"Is that what you were trying to do?" Cas rested his forehead on Dean's shoulder. "Please don't do that. Please."

"You know I'm going to sit here and say you're better off without me." Dean felt Cas tense. "I do love you, but I'm–"

"So help me, Dean Winchester, if the next words out of your mouth are that you're not good enough for me."

Dean pulled forward and turned around to face Cas. "I don't know what I'm doing, Cas."

"Then we figure it out together?" Cas pulled Dean into a tight hug and gently kissed his uncovered temple. "You left, and I lost a part of me. I shouldn't, but I feel whole right now." Cas pulled back before softly pressing his lips against Dean's.

"Cas?" Dean pulled back. "I know I don't have the right, but I want to come back."

Cas surged forward and locked their lips together again, his arms wrapped around Dean's neck. The gentleness of the first kiss was gone and replaced with a one that could only be described as possessive. Dean whimpered softly, causing Cas to pull back. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Not at all, Cas." Dean stole a kiss. "I never forgot this." And another one. "How it feels to be in your arms." And a third. "It's the only thing that got me through some days." Dean melted into the kiss that Cas tried to steal, following Cas back as he pulled away.

"Dean," Cas interrupted the kiss. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

A genuine laugh escaped Dean, the first in the weeks since he ran away. "This is not me having to do anything. This is me wanting to make up for all the time I was stupid and away."

Cas cupped Dean's cheeks. "You're anything but stupid. Please, stop saying that." 

"I make no promises, but I'll try," Dean replied as he watched Cas nod and stand up, holding his hand down to him. "Cas?"

"Come to bed?"

Dean took Cas' hand and stood up slowly, allowing himself to be led to the bed. He sighed contently as Cas' hands slid down his chest and wrapped around his waist. "You sure you want to do this?"

Cas pulled Dean in closer and claimed his mouth in a heated, passionate kiss as his response.

"I get the message, Cas." Dean laughed as he pulled back for air. "One of us is a little overdressed for this." He reached down to the hem of Cas' shirt and started pulling it over Cas' head. It came off easily, mussing Cas' always sex-tossed more than usual, and Dean leaned in, leaving a quick, sharp bite on Cas' neck. 

Cas let out a small yelp in response, and turned Dean around, pushing him back onto the bed. "Promise me you'll say something if it's too much? You're still technically recovering."

"I heard that sex is great for headaches," Dean smirked as his eyes flicked between Cas' lips and eyes. When Cas wouldn't come closer, he continued. "I promise, Cas. I will say something."

"Good." Cas hooked his fingers around the band of Dean's sweatpants, pulling them and his underwear off in one fluid motion. "You're beautiful, Dean." Cas pulled off his own pants and boxers as Dean rotated on the bed. "I've missed you so much."

"No getting sappy on me, Cas." Dean smiled and beckoned with his finger. "I think it's only right you get to pick what happens."

Cas climbed onto the bed and crawled between Dean's legs, his lips finding Dean's briefly before he started to kiss and suck his way down Dean's neck and chest. "Mine. You are mine, just as I am yours."

"I am yours, Cas. I'm sorry for ever doubting– Ah!" Cas interrupted Dean midsentence as he licked up the underside of Dean's cock before taking it into his mouth. "Warn me?" Dean's head fell back against the pillow as Cas continued to slide his lips slowly down the hard cock.

Dean whimpered, his fingers tangling in Cas' hair. "Cas, you don't have to..." Cas slowly started to deep throat, distracting Dean from finishing his sentence. "Cas, fuck, if you keep that up."

Cas took all of Dean's cock, stopping briefly to let his jaw relax, and shot a defiant look up at Dean. "Cas, please, I don't wanna come too soon." Dean moaned as he felt Cas chuckle, his mouth effectively gagged from making a sound.

"Dammit, Cas," Dean pleaded. "I know I said you could do what you wanted to me, but do you want this to be over already?" Dean breathed a sigh of relief as Cas started to slide off of him, only to be reduced to a writing mass as Cas began fucking him with his face. "Cas, please, please, please."

Dean continued to squirm under Cas' consistent assault, whining when Cas wrapped his hand around the base of Dean's cock and squeezed, holding off his orgasm temporarily. Cas slid off of Dean's cock with a loud pop and a trail of pre-come from his lips. "You weren't kidding that you were close."

"I wouldn't kid about that." Dean pulled Cas up for a filthy kiss, tasting himself on his lover's lips. "How idiotic I was, thinking I could let you go."

"The truth comes out. You came back for the sex." Cas responded sarcastically.

Dean pouted. "You know that's not true."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I know it's not true." Cas kissed Dean again, a sweeter one than before, a suitable apology for his joke. "What you want? You were so patient while I teased you."

"Nuh-uh." Dean shook his head. "What do you want?"

Cas rubbed his fingers and thumb together and used his magic to make some lubricant. "I want to feel you. Missed you so much." Cas crawled up on top of Dean, straddling his waist. He reached behind him and wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, slicking him up.

"You going to be ok?" Dean inquired, raising an eyebrow in question.

"This isn't our first time, Dean." He lined Dean's cock up with his ass and slowly pressed himself onto it. "Dammit, I missed this." Cas' eyes locked on Dean's. "I missed you."

Dean bit back a moan as Cas slid himself down, slowly taking Dean all the way. Cas rested for a moment, allowing himself to get over the stretch and burn. Dean smiled up at Cas. "You ok there, Sunshine?"

Cas nodded and started to rock himself back and forth, the friction of Dean's cock buried in his ass, causing him to moan in pleasure. "Fuck, Dean. Fuck me." Dean's hands shot to Cas' hips, holding him in place as he thrust up into each of Cas' downward movements.

"Oh, fuck, Cas." Dean cried out, his head falling back into the pillow. "I'm gonna..." Dean tensed as Cas continued rocking back on him, pushing him over the edge. 

"Yours, Dean. I'm always yours." Cas fell forward, his mouth hungrily devouring Dean's.

"Not done." Dean pushed Cas up. "You need to be taken care of." Dean helped Cas off of him, silently cursing the mess they were making. "How do you want me?"

Cas took a moment to breathe. "On your knees."

Dean quickly moved to the position in front of Cas, looking over his shoulder and smiling as he watched Cas perform the same magic he had before. Cas slowly slid two fingers into Dean's ass, grabbing a hip for support. "Want you to feel good, Dean" Cas slid another finger in, finding and pressing into Dean's prostate and causing Dean to let out an unholy moan. "Are you sure this is ok?"

"Cas, shut up, and fuck me." Dean pressed back against Cas' fingers before leaning forward, so Cas could slide them out.

"Since you asked so nicely," Cas responded sarcastically as he pressed his cock into Dean's ass. "I can oblige." Cas slid in, not stopping until he bottomed out. Dean's fingers gripped into the blanket underneath them, as he cursed loudly from the pleasure.

Cas took the cry as an invitation to continue and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist. He pulled out slowly, watching Dean squirm underneath him before he thrust quickly deeply back inside.

"Is this what you want, Dean?" Cas repeated the action, slowly sliding out before pounding back in, several times, each time Dean crying out for more. "Do you like it when I fuck you into the bed?"

"Fuck, Cas," Dean cried. "More. Fuck me."

Cas sped up, his thrusts faster and harder, each word out of his mouth filthy praise for Dean taking him.

With Dean's encouragement and the teasing he had put himself through taking care of Dean, Cas came quickly. He collapsed on top of his lover, sliding out and rolling on to the bed next to him. He took a moment to catch his breath, looking over at Dean, who had collapsed next to him. Cas ran a finger down Dean's cheek and smiled. "You're here."

Dean couldn't help but return Cas' smile. "I am." He whispered under his breath and snapped his fingers, hoping his enunciation and pronunciation were correct for the cleaning spell he just cast. Dean grabbed a blanket and pulled it over top of them as he cuddled up close to Cas and kissed him. "I'm here, with you, and it isn't my dreams."

Cas pinched Dean's hip, causing the latter to let out a squeal and giggle. Cas laughed at the sound and pulled Dean closer to him, holding him tightly. "Not a dream."

The two shared several soft kisses and whispers. They reassured each other they were there, and that neither of them were dreaming until they both eventually drifted off to sleep.

…

The next morning, Cas woke up to a sleeping Dean lying across his chest. He looked towards the window their bed laid under and noted that the snow was still falling. Cas slightly feared that when the storm let up, that Dean would leave again despite their promises from the previous night.

"Penny for your thoughts, Sunshine?" Dean's voice brought Cas' attention back.

"Still trying to make sure last night was real." Cas offered a small smile and traced his fingers up and down Dean's back.

"Oh, last night happened. My ass is still feeling it, but it feels so good." Dean chuckled before kissing along Cas' jaw. "Is it still snowing? Haven't opened my eyes yet."

Cas stilled. "It is."

"I'm not asking ‘cause I'm dying to get out of here, but I do need to check on Baby at some point." Dean's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Cas. "Can I ask you something, even if I'm pretty sure I know the answer to it?"

"You know the answer?" Cas' eye raised in confusion.

Dean nodded. "Would you be ok if I came home?"

Cas' smile was all the answer he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
